wxriskfandomcom-20200214-history
Weather Risk publications
Publications Wikipedia Weather category at MarketsWiki Weather Weather risk management Weather derivatives Weather prediction Web Reuters - weather Wall Street Journal - Weather World News Network - Weather World News Network - Weather Risk Weather Extremes Current Cat Activity by RMS 2010 the hottest year on record In Weather Chaos, a Case for Global Warming Pakistan floods, Russia heat fit climate trend Strong evidence of climate change–Munich Re Heat Waves Could Be Commonplace in the US by 2039 Hot Spots Where Heatwaves Could Pose Greater Health Risk Asia, floods Killer floods sweep across China, North Korea and Pakistan Why Europe Has Been Slow to Help Flood Victims Canada Too much rain a 'disaster' for some Sask. farmers Switzerland Hail during summer 2010, Switzerland Spring 2010 was horrible (DE) UK, drought UK basks in its driest spell for almost 71 years UK hosepipe ban Russia, heat Heat drownings in Russia $15 000 000 000 loss for Russia (RU) Articles Collection of weather related stories at CelsiusPro Weather Risk Predictions for the insurance-linked security and weather risk markets in 2010 The Rise of the Climate Consultant Global Economy Could Grow by $250 Billion by Hedging Weather Risk Weather derivatives becoming hot commodities Hedge Funds Pluck Money From Air in $19 Billion Weather Gamble Making money with weather God and weather derivatives Making Money from the Weather Weather Risk Management brochure by AFMA Weather Derivatives Working Group Mitigating and Managing Climate Change Risk Hedging against the weather A brighter picture Global Reinsurance - Weather update (2002) Weather Risk Management Weather Or Not, Make Money Now This Is Umbrella Insurance Finding Profits in Risks of Weather The weather bookies Index Insurance List of experts from "The Potential for Scale and Sustainability in Weather Index Insurance" William Dick, agricultural risk-management consultant; Rose Goslinga, Syngenta Foundation; Molly Hellmuth, International Research Institute for Climate and Society (IRI); Daniel Osgood (IRI); Andrea Stoppa, agricultural risk-management consultant; and Joanna Syroka, WFP. Academics say insurance could play key role in reducing climate change risks PDF Scaling Up Index Insurance Does Disaster Insurance Have a Role in Climate Change Adaptation? Index Insurance Has Potential To Help Manage Climate Risks And Reduce Poverty Challenges for use of index-based weather insurance in lower income countries Rockfeller - Index-based weather insurance One Acre Fund - The Importance of Crop Insurance The Potential for Insurance to Help the World's Poor Adapt Economic Impact of Weather How Weather Influences the Economy How a heat wave can affect the markets What’s the “price” of weather volatility in your portfolio? UK heatwave boosts sales of air-con and fans Bell feels the "nasty weather" (DE) Voegele has suffered from the weather (DE) H&M feels cold May weather (DE) Earth Observation Summit Transportation Panel-Weather Risk 3 Russia ETFs Likely to Suffer From Severe Weather What’s in store, weather-wise, for the Gulf and North Sea Road builders have estimated losses from the July heat (RU) Meteorologists Shape Fashion Trends Weather Cover for Marketing Lake District hotel promises guests refund if it rains Impact on Agriculture and Food presentations of Expert Group Meeting: Innovative Finance for Sustainable Development Managing Agricultural Production Risk Disaster Management – The Agricultural Dimension Index Insurance for Drought in Africa Drought Index Insurance for Farmers in Africa Weather Index Insurance - Case for South Africa Weather Index Insurance in Southern Africa - The Case of Malawi Experiences in Index-Based Weather Insurance for Farmers: Lessons Learnt from India & Malawi Ethiopia Drought Insurance Pilot Project Developing Index-Based Insurance for Agriculture in Developing Countries PDF Agricultural Insurance Schemes Development of a Weather Yield Index (WYX) for maize Crop Insurance in Malawi Weather insurance offers Ethiopian farmers hope—despite drought Weather Risks to the Global Food Supply Chain: Australian Wheat Climate change: Impact on agriculture and costs of adaptation Financing Food Security: Innovations, Good Practices, and Lessons Learned The Investment Forum discusses innovative financing for food security Books Risk books Amazon - Weather Risk books Climate Risk and the Weather Market: Financial Risk Management with Weather Hedges :chapter Weather Data: Cleaning and Enhancement Climate sense Economic Value of Weather and Climate Forecasts Energy Derivatives: Trading Emerging Markets :chapter Weather Trading, Raising the Temperature in Monte Carlo Storms of My Grandchildren The uncertainty business: risks and opportunities in weather and climate, 1986